Mi eleccion
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: Porque? ni siquiera eres mi compañera, no tienes ningún derecho/ Te demostrare que puedes amar a alguien mas/ ALEJATE DE HARU/ Hayato... recuerda que siempre seras mi primer amor pero... no estare esperando tu respuesta por siempre, alguien puede remplazare y demostrarme que en el amor nunca se debe dudar, porque ese fue y sera siempre el mayor error que hayas cometido conmigo
1. Que hice mal?

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos achocolatados observaba a dos hombres peleando… mas bien uno peleando y el otro disfrutando de la compañía de este, el que solo gritaba y buscaba pelea… ese albino que no podía sacar de su cabeza, ese muchacho que por mas que trate de negarlo estaba enamorada de el, pero ¿Qué hacer? Solo lo amaba y punto, pero el saber que nunca seria correspondida, eso la mataba en lo mas profundo de su ser, le dolia como si le enterrasen una daga en el corazón, como si un calor inmenso le quemara por dentro… estaba incompleta, el solo conformarse con pelear con el, el sentir su presencia, su respiración la llenaba pero no del todo, pero si el era feliz ella igual asi tenia que ser, un amor no correspondido como ella creía solo si el es feliz… yo también.

Mmm? Que pasa haru te noto perdida, distraída –pregunto yamamoto al sentir que la castaña no hablaba-

Esta solo hipo…-no haru esta bien… gracias por preocuparse yamamoto-san –haru le regalo una sonrisa a yamamoto, lo que provoco que este se sonrojara dejando a haru y gokudera confundidos-

Hmp… estúpida mujer se útil y trae té –dijo con molestica el chico bomba-

Haru no es estúpida… solo un poco distraída –inflo sus mejillas como signo de puchero –

Ajajaja haru te ves linda asi

G-gracias yamamoto-san -*ojala el fuera asi* en ese momento llego tsuna abrazando a haru, y ella se quedo demasiado sorprendida por el acto de tsuna dejando a un muy enfadado gokudera y a un yamamoto depresivo-

TE AMO HARU MIURA! –dijo entusiasmado el decimo vongola-

Hahi!... por… porque tsuna-san, haru esta confundida –la pobre tenia las mejillas super rojas y gokudera se aguantaba las ganas de separarlos pero… el decimo era quien la abrazaba, no podía hacer nada-

Haru gracias a tu consejo ahora podre ser novio de Kyoko-chan!

Haru al escuchar eso abrazo aun mas fuerte a tsuna- Haru esta muy feliz por que su plan resultara a la perfeccion! Haru esta feliz por tsuna-san y Kyoko-cha!

Todo gracias a ti one-chan –Tsuna se separo de ella después de depositarle un beso en su mejilla, pues para el haru era como su hermana-

Decimo muchas felicidades! Yo como su mano derecha protegeré su relación y usted se alegrara mucho por mi buen trabajo –Parecia como si gokudera tuviera estrellitas a su alrededor-

Gracias gokudera-kun

Felicidades tsuna! Espero y sempai no se enoje al extremo jajaja –yamamoto le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda-

Yamamoto gracias

Algo interrumpió su feliz momento… el celular de Haru y ella al ver el numero al que pertenecía comenzó a temblar y titubear para contestar la llamada que logro notar gokudera ya que no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Hola? Habla haru

Miura ya es tarde para el entrenamiento… si no llegas en 5 minutos te morderé hasta la muerte

P-pero… haru pensó que hoy tendría el dia libre

No hay excusas hervibora o llegas en 5 minutos o ya no te entrenare

E-esta bien… hay estare hibari-san

Haru colgó el teléfono y sintió una mirada y al voltear observo unos ojos verdes que no se despegaban de esta –Porque te llamo Hibari- dijo este de manera molesta- Contesta mujer!

Eso no te incumbe después de todo no soy ni tu compañera no? HAYATO! –y asi la castaña se fue corriendo por temor a ser mordida hasta la muerte por hibari y por el gran enojo que tenia hacia gokudera-

Y ahora que?... que estúpidas pueden llegar a ser ciertas mujeres

Gokudera-kun porque haru dijo eso?

D-decimo… lo que pasa es que… bueno yo… yo

Vamos gokudera este asunto es importate todos queremos a haru y nos preocupa y desde hace una semana a actuado un poco raro dinos-dijo yamamoto con voz seria sorprendiendo a tsuna-

Tch… solo espero no me juzguen –gokudera comenzo a contar lo sucedido hace una semana-

_Flash-back… NARRADO PO GOKUDERA_

_Estupida mujer porque tarda tanto… primero me cita sin decirme un motivo y ahora me deja esperando –encendí un cigarro, no podía estar esperando mucho tiempo- tengo asuntos mas importantes que hacer_

_Hahi… perdón por llegar tarde –el escuchar esa voz tan molesta hizo que me volteara-_

_Llegas tarde… -dije molesto, estaba molesto- que quieres… anda mujer dime que tengo mejores cosas que hacer_

_Bu-bueno… haru quería ver a gokudera-san porque… por-porque… t-tu…tu me… tu me… haru quiere decirte que…-la mujer estúpida comenzó a balbucear y me desespere ya que tenia una reunión con el decimo y los guardianes en 10 minutos-_

_Habla de una vez mujer que tengo una reunión en 9 minutos!_

_No presiones a haru… esto es difícil de decir…_

_Pues no eres muy buena con las palabras mujer estúpida _

_Tienes razón hayato…._

_Habla de una vez qu…-Me sorprendi al no poder articular palabra alguna, porque la estúpida mujer me había besado y la separe al instante (miente se besaron hasta agotar el oxigeno que les quedaba)-_

_Agarre de los brazos a la estúpida mujer-Q-que te pasa! Porque hiciste eso! Ni siquiera somos compañeros para tener el derecho de besarme! _

_Entonces me di cuenta de cómo comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo y yo me quede completamente sorpeendido por sentirse por algo sin importancia eso era lo que pensaba._

Fin flash-back

Y eso paso Decimo….¿decimo? –Tsuna y yamamoto tenían la boca abierta no podían creer que su inteligencia no le hiciera ver lo mas que estuvo decir eso-

Gokudera-kun no estuvo nada bien lo que dijiste, necesitaste mas delicadeza

Delicadeza? Porque… no entiendo decimo

Veras gokudera, no se si notaste que ese beso podría ser tomado como una declaración, encerio eres despistado –Dijo Bianchi que escucho todo lo sucedido desde el margen de la puerta yamamoto solo asintió (si se preguntan el porque gokudera no se desmayo al escuchar a su hermana es porque tenia unos lentes)-

One-chan tu también tsk… pues que tan mal estuve?

Mucho gokudera… tienes que arreglarlo, vela a buscar y dile tu respuesta porque solo lastimas a haru con cada dia que pasa sin ser correspondida o por lo menos decirle lo que piensas .

Que molesta es esa mujer…

Y ciega…-dijo para si mismo yamamoto-

Y asi fue como gokudera salió molesto de la casa del decimo en busca de haru y poder darle una respuesta para que ya no lo molesten.

*.*.*.*.*

Hi-hibari-san haru ya esta muy cansada podemos descansar?

No… los depredadores no descansan cuando un herviboro esta cerca

Pero haru esta cansada

Hmp… los herbívoros son débiles

L-lo siento hibari-san pero haru no puede concentrarse mejor se va –haru comenzó a caminar y después a correr… no podía aguantar las lagrimas y no quería que hibari la viera llorar-

Hibari alcanzo a haru y saco sus tonfas para poner una debajo de su mentón y la otra en su vientre- Herbivora te molere hasta la muerte

N-no haru no quiere morir

Es por desobedecerme herbívora seras mordida hasta la muerte o… -hibari mostro una sonrisa un tanto siniestra y maliciosa- prefieres un castigo menos doloroso

Hahi!... a que se refiere hibari-san

Entonces hibari se acerco peligrosamente a el rostro de haru y al acercarse a su oído dijo con voz un tanto seductora- Demostrarte el cariño que siento desde hace mucho hacia ti

Haru abrió los ojos como platos… un demonio como lo era hibari podría mostrar sentimiento alguno? –hahi! Haru esta nerviosa… no se acerque mucho a haru hibari-san

Porque? –lo dijo como si le quitaran diversión alguna-

Porque haru quiere que su primer beso se lo de go… otra persona

Wow…

Lo siento hibari-san pero yo…

HARU! –grito un agitado gokudera-

Go-gokudera-san… estoy ocupada porfavor váyase

Herviboro es contra las reglas entrar a la escuela a estas horas, si no te vas te morderé hasta la muerte

Alejate de haru! Estúpido hibari

Hibari se impresiono al ori las palabras retadoras de gokudera –Los herbívoros no deberían retar a un carnívoro

ALEJATE DE HARU! –gokudera no sabia el porque le molestaba que hibari estuviera tan cerca de haru, por algún motivo quería golpear a hibari lo mas fuerte hasta matarlo… ¿Qué jodidos le estaba pasando?


	2. Lo que siento

El albino no quería que haru fuese tocada por ese estúpido prefecto pero… ¿Por qué? Esa estúpida mujer no le importaba, eso creía porque no se podía explicar el hecho de estar tan enfadado con hibari por estar a tan corta distancia de su no-compañera, debía de razonar lo que en verdad siente por esa chica molesta.

G-gokudera-san no debería estar aquí –entonces haru volteo en donde estaba hibari y se dio cuenta de que estaban en una posición un poco comprometedora- Hahi!... haru esta avergonzada..haru no debería estar tan cerca de el-desu

Estupido! TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS! JODER –Gokudera comenzó a sacar sus dinamitas en señal de amenaza-

Wow… eres valiente Gokudera Hayato pero un herbívoro jamás debe revelarse contra el depredador –Hibari apretó sus tonfas y se se puso en una posición de pelea- Te morderé hasta la muerte

No me asustas, ya que si le hiciste algo a la estúpida mujer lo pagaras imbécil! –Gokudera comenzó a aventar bombas sin percatarse de que podría lastimar a haru-

Estupidera! Ten cuidado casi me matas-desu! –dijo una agitada haru que por mero milagro logro esquivar las bombas-

Estupida! Apártate –Gokudera de inmediato comenzó a lanzar mas bombas hacia hibari y como vio que no resultaba desidio utilizar sus cajas y el sistema C.A.I, esa pelea era en serio-

Estupido no te muevas! –Gokudera llamo a uri para poder pelear con mayor ventaja dejando a si a un agitado hibari mas no lastimado-

Herbivoro no destruyas la escuela, si le haces un solo rasguño te morderé hasta la muerte entiendes –lo dijo seca y fría mente mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba una completa furia contra la mano derecha de tsuna-

Continuaron queriendo hacerse daño, claro esta que el único que pudo herir a el otro, en este caso hibari fue el único que lograba herir a hayato-

Tch… n-no puedo… n-no debo dejar e-esto a-si…-en ese momento gokudera cayo a el suelo ya que estaba muy débil-

Gokudera-san! –haru corrió en dirección a este preocupándose por la salud de su "amado"- Esta bien?... Haru lo ayudara en seguida!

Estupida mujer… -decia débilmente el albino- P-perdon…

Hahi… porque se disculpa gokudera-san, porfavor no se mueva haru lo curara –Haru puso a gokudera en su regazo- No te muevas!

Tsk… que molesta eres mujer, todavía puedo pelear! –Gokudera trato de levantarse en vano- Maldicion…

Hmp… los herbívoros siempre serán débiles… -Hibari se marcho dejando a los dos jóvenes solos *No tengo tiempo para estar con cosas de herbívoros… esa molesta estudiante no puedo dejar de pensar en esa hervibora… *

Cuando hibari se fue un incomodo silencio se apodero en el lugar… solo se escuchaban los gemidos de gokudera por el dolor de sus heridas

Mujer no tienes porque ayudarme sabes?...

Lo hago porque... e-estas herido, n-no es como si... -haru agacho su cabeza y oculto sus ojos con su fleco-

Como si que?... estupida mujer no des tantas vueltas y dilo ya

Es por eso... haru no quiere perder su no-compañerismo con gokudera-san -a haru se le escapo una lagrima-

Uh?... porque lloras? -Gokudera se veia confundido-

Porque odias a haru... se que soy molesta alguna veces pero... no creo que sea una excusa para insultarme cada vez que puedes -haru apreto sus manos provocando que gokudera se quejara por el dolor- POR QUE MALDITA SEA!

Porque?... porque tu no puedes ser la esposa del decimo solo por eso... no lo permito el decimo se merece algo mejor -Gokudera agacho su cabeza- Yo, la mano derecha del decimo, debo apoyarlo en todo y encontrar alguien con el perfil para su esposa

Y si... yo no amara en realidad a tsuna si no a otro guardian...

Gokudera quedo completamente sorprendido y a la vez pensando en las palabras que uso con ella- Hey! no te pongas sentimental conmigo, a mi no me importa quien te guste o quien no hm

Lo sabia... soy una tonta, pero gracias por ayudarme a entender que yo estaba mal

Eh? y ahora a que te refieres mujer estupida

A nada... solo te llevare a la enfermeria y me ire para que puedas estar solo como lo desas... -Haru comenzo a caminar teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a gokudera aunque ganas no le faltaban y al llegar a la enfermeria lo dejo recostado en una cama para que descansara, pero al percatarse de que no habia nadie quien lo curara no tuvo de otra mas que hacerlo ella misma, tenia que soportar ese nudo en su garganta de gritar y llorar sin control-

-Cuando haru comenzo a levantarlo de la cama gokudera se alarmo ya que comenzo a quitarle su playera verde- Q-que estas haciendo mujer! -Este se sonrojo pero ella contesto friamente-

No hay nadie quien te cure mas que yo... -Haru le quito la playera y fue por vendas y un poco de alcohol para desinfectar sus heridas- te dolera un poco

Haru comenzo a poner gasas con alcohol y gokudera se quejo del dolor- Tsk... no podrias ser mas cuidadosa mujer?

Haru lo siente pero tiene que curarte si no sera mas grave -Haru se escuchaba seria y sin entusiasmo de hacer algo- Ya termine... porfavor volteate para que haru pueda ponerte la venda y poder irme

Tch... que no ves que no puedo moverme con facilidad, estupida mujer -Haru suspiro-

Tu lo quisite...

De que... -Gokudera se comenzo a poner nervioso ya que haru comenzo a "abrazarlo" como el creia -estas agarrando mucha confianza haru

Haru se quedo quieta y despues paso la venda a su otra mano para asi poder cubrir la espalda lastimada de gokudera- No te estaba abrazando si es lo que piensas solo te estaba poniendo las vendas, ahora porfavor dame tu mano izquierda gokudera-san

Gokudera se sonrojo- No...no estaba pensando eso -Gokudera also el brazo para que haru lo vendara- Quien es

Hahi... quien es que?

El guardian que te gusta... -Gokudera se sonrojo aun mas y se rasco la mejilla con su dedo-

No dijiste que no te importaba a quien le gustara o no haru?...

S-si... digo... talvez mentia...

Mentir? para que...- Haru se escucho ingenua pero al terminar de vendar a gokudera trato de no importarle eso y se quiso retirar- Ya termine Gokudera, con su permiso me retiro -Y asi hubiera sido si gokudera no le hubiese agarrado la muñeca-

N-no te vayas... ta-talvez a mi tam-tambien -Gokudera movio su cabeza *Hayato se hombre y dilo*-Quisa a mi tambien me guste una de las estupidas mujeres que estan con el decimo

A si? bien por ti, te deseo lo mejor a ti y a Kyoko, hana o chrome -Haru solo se volteo para no ver a gokudera-

Y si... no es ninguna de ellas

No hay nadie mas a menos que seas un completo estupido y estes enamorado de tu hermana

No seas estupida!

Hmp... haru no tiene tiempo de hablar con idiotas-desu

No me digas idiota! estupida mujer!

I-d-i-o-t-a! a haru no le interesa nada que sea referente a Gokudera-san

Porque no te das cuenta!

DARME CUENTA DE QUE! DE QUE ERES UN ESTUPIDO!

NO! DE QUE A QUIEN AMO ES A TI!, PORQUE NO TE PUEDES DAR CUENTA!

-Haru se quedo en shock no podia creer lo que escuchaba- Estupido... haru no caera en bromas tontas

No es una broma COMPRENDE MUJER!

N-no... como creer que lo que le dices a haru es cierto cuando siempre la has insultado eh ignorado COMO QUIERES QUE CREA TUS ESTUPIDECES!

En ese momento gokudera jalo a haru de manera que quedaron cara a cara a unos cuantos centimetros de rozar sus labios y gokudera sonrio al ver que todo estaba saliendo como lo penso y como toque final...- Te amo mujer estupida -Gokudera agarro de la cadera a haru para acortar la poca distancia que les quedaba y la beso, esta la sentir sus labios no dudo y le correspondio, lo que siempre deseo se hacia realidad para los dos... estar juntos sin esa muralla invisible en medio, estaban juntos y eso era lo unico que importaba ahora y siempre fue lo importante aunque algunos quedaran dolidos por esa relacion ya no les importaba pues solo serian ellos dos...-


	3. Celoso?

Se besaron... era como si sus almas se entrelasaran pero como todo cuerpo humano exige oxigeno por lo cual aquellos enamorados y testarudos se separaron dejando ver lo que hicieron mientras se besaban con tal intencidad, las ropas de la joven Miura estaban desarregladas, la mayoria de sus botones estaban desabrochados mientras que con gokudera todas sus vendas desarregladas y sus gasas despegadas, con el cabello alborotado y con la respiracion entrecortada, se observaron al ver lo que casi hacian si hubieran continuado...

Vaya... creo que ya me siento mejor, eres buena curando personas mujer -decia gokudera con una sonrisa-

Hahi!...ha-haru solo le puso vendas a gokudera-san

No me digas asi estupida mujer!

HARU NO ES ESTUPIDA Y COMO QUIERE QUE LE DIGA! SI ESE ES SU NOMBRE!

No tu dime Hayato...-Gokudera se sonrojo- suena mejor cuando tu lo dices H-H-H-Haru

Haru esta muuuuy feliz! -Haru se lanzo para abrazar a gokudera-

AAAAHH! estupida mujer... me dolio

Perdon hayato-kun haru no se fijo bien-desu

Hn -Gokudera correspondio el abrazo de haru- No cambiaria este dia por nada...

Yo tampoco-desu

Ellos eran felices, realmente felices pero... que pasara cuando los guardianes y el jefe se enteren?

Queeeeeeeeeeee! -Un tsuna muy asustado y confundido salto de su asiento-

S-si go... perdon hayato-kun y yo so...somsgdf...sadfghj

-Tsuna no estendia nada de lo que decia haru y volteo a ver a gokudera para ver si el podia traducir lo que si amiga queria comunicar- Lo que quiere decir decimo es que... bueno nosotros... s-somos n-no-no-novi-novios

Vaya... nunca me espere algo asi, es decir gokudera-kun siempre te peleas con haru y bueno...

Dame-tsuna nunca escuchaste "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso", hn me alegro por ustedes... tsuna!

H-hai... reborn

Felicita a tu guardian... no eres un buen jefe

F-felicidades Gokudera-kun, haru... Y yo no eh aceptado ser jefe

Gracias tsuna-san! haru esta muy feliz demo...

MM? que pasa mujer

Hahi!.. n-nada hayato estoy bien

Eres rara... -Gokudera abrazo a haru y le dio un beso en la frente-

Hmp... haru no es rara!

Ahahhaa Hola tsuna y goku...dera -Yamamto se quedo observando a haru que era abrazada por gokudera sintiendo un poco de celos- Haru! no sabia que estabas aqui... y veo que ya te "reconciliaste" con gokudera

Tsk... eso no te importa estupido beisbolista

Hayato! -Haru cambio su mirada a una divertida- Tienes celos? eeh?

N-no! que dices mujer!

Hahi... bueno, bueno no importa haru solo quiere a gokudera-san

Go-gokudera? -dijo un molesto Hayato-

Hahi... digo H-hayato-kun

Hn... herbivoros...

Hi-hibari-san! -Dijo un asustado tsuna escudandose de el con haru-

Odio las multitudes... Donde esta el be...be -Hibari comenzo a sentirse un poco indefenso (Raro ._.) ya que vio a haru... era utilizada como escudo, pero eso no era lo que le importaba tanto, si no esos ojos chocolate que lo observaban Porque jodidos se sentia asi?- Herbivora... haste a un lado

H-hai! -Haru se hizo a un lado dejando a el descubierto a tsunayoshi- gomen tsuna-san... hibari-san da mucho miedo

Sawada tsunayoshi... donde esta el bebe

N-no lo s-se h-hibari..san s-solo salio s-sin avi-avisar

-Hibari chasqueo la lengua lo cual dejo a todos en la sala un tanto asustados de que lor mordieran hasta la muerte- Volvere despues y tu... herbivora

Hahi! q-que necesita hibari-san

Esta prohibido estar tan serca de un Herbivoro

Tch... estupido sadico no estamos en la escuela!

Hn no me importa es indevido

Somos pareja, no hay nada de malo

QUE! -Grito yamamoto y hibari grito... pero mentalmente (Logicamente)-

Ah! no les habia dicho a ustedes... pero Gokudera-kun y haru son...

Pareja! entienden la estupida mujer y yo somos P-A-R-E-J-A

Are, are relajense minna -Dijo tsuna como tod un jefe de la mafia-

Vaya tsuna actiaste muy bien para ser un perdedor

REBORN!

Bueno la mujer estupida y yo nos vamos... -Hizo reverencia a su decimo y tomo a haru de la mano- Vamos mujer

HAI! Nos vemos tsuna-san, yamamoto-san, hibari-san

Tch... que herbivora tan ruidosa

Haru... -Murmuro yamamoto-

Tsk... esos estupidos -Decia un molesto yamamoto mientras caminaba agarrado de la mano con haru-

Hahi... no tienes porque estar tan celoso hayato-kun

-Gokudera solo chasqueo su lengua- No estoy celoso... _*Oh si?...mmmm no CLARO QUE NO!*- que molesto

-Haru solo hizo una peque a risa- eres extra o

Pero soy tu extra o... 


	4. La orden del decimo

Un pelinegro estaba un poco deprimido desde que se entero sobre la relación de gokudera con haru, yamamoto pensaba mucho en ello y siempre terminaba preguntándose ¿Qué siento por ella?

Haru… -susurro para si mismo-

Yamamoto-san ¿Por qué tan serio? –pregunto un preocupado tsuna- ¿te sientes mal?

N-no estoy bien –curveo sus labios para formar una sonrisa fingida- Me saludas a todos, yo me voy a descansar tsuna, tengo un poco de sueño –Yamamoto se marcho dejando a un tsuna un tanto preocupado-

*.*.*.*

Yammoto caminada despacio con las manos en las bolsas y la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

Debo de relajarme, no puedo deprimirme asi –yamamoto sin darse cuenta camino hacia el parque- vaya… no me di cuenta… camine sin rumbo, ahora tendre que caminar el doble para llegar con mi viejo –cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa vio una figura familiar en un columpio llorando y se acerco para comprobar si era quien creía que es- Haru?... e-eres tu?

Hahi!... yamamoto-san –haru seco rápidamente sus lagrimas- que esta haciendo aquí tan tarde

Hahahaha… bueno Sali a dar un pequeño paseo pero… y tu… no te ves muy bien, se nota que stubiste llorando, ¿Qué paso haru?

N-no es nada de verdad –Haru movía sus manos en signo de negación- haru solo esta pensando…cosas

Cosas?... me puedes platicar que cosas te hicieron llorar de esa forma, por favor confía en mi

Es…esta bien, es solo que me pelee con….. hayato

Hmm? Que paso haru –Yamamoto se sento junto a haru-

Es que… -haru comenzó a contar lo que sucedió con gokudera-

_**Flash-back…Narrado por haru**_

_Hayato y yo compramos un helado en el centro comercial de namimori y caminamos hacia el parque para conversar un poco, ya que no lo hemos hecho constantemente y salió un tema que molesto a hayato…_

_Y… quien te enseño artes marciales mujer?_

_Hahi!... co-como sabe hayato que haru sabe artes marciales?_

_El decimo me lo conto y que quedo muy impresionado_

_Ah… pu-pues quien le enseño artes marciales a haru fue hibari-san_

_QUEEE! –hayato se levanto de su asiento- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESE IDIOTA TE ENSEÑE ARTES MARCIALES! ACASO QUIERE MORIR JOVEN ESTUPIDA MUJER!_

_HARU NO ES ESTUPIDA!_

_Si lo eres, porque tenias que entrenar con el mas psicópata y desalmado de todo namimori!_

_No! Hibari-san podría ser eso que dices pero puede llegar a ser gentil con… con algunas personas!_

_A si?... con quien! ES UN ANTISOCIAL!_

_EL ES AMABLE CON HARU!_

_-Eso hizo que gokudera abriera los ojos como platos y haru no supo que hacer- Pues si es tan amable contigo Largate con el!...Tch… entonces prefieres a ese estúpido!_

_No digas tonterías hayato! Haru no prefiere a hibari-san!_

_Callate! No me jodas con esas cosas, bien que lo prefieres a el… Si es asi lárgate! Buscalo y olvidate de nosotros! No quiero a una estúpida como novia_

_Ha-hayato no seas un imbécil y celoso! A haru no le gusta ni interesa hibari-san!_

_Pero si bien juntitos que estaban el otro dia en la azotea de namimori no? JODER! Como quieres que no piense esas cosas!_

_E-eso no fue… FUE UN ACCIDENTE HAYATO! Un a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t-e que no puedes confiar en haru!_

_NO! –Gokudera estaba muy molesto y no midio sus palabras… eso me molesto mucho-_

_-hayato comenzó a enojarse aun mas de lo que ya estaba y haru comenzó a llorar… estaba muy triste no sabia que hacer- no confias en mi… acaso…_

_ACASO QUE!_

_Tu no me amas… porque yo… yo… yo si… YO SI TE AMO!_

_Mujer estúpida claro que!...-Hayato se puso muy rojo- te a…a…am…_

_Lo sabia… gokudera-san no ama a haru, solo jugo con haru… SOLO ME UTILIZASTE, SOLO ERA UN JUGUETE!... HAYATO NO AMA A HARU!_

_O-oye… yo no… AH! –Se vio como hayato se arto de discutir con haru y solo movio su mano- ME VOY! SE MUY FELIZ CON EL PSICOPATA!_

_Hayato…_

_Gokudera-san se marcho y yo me quede aquí… no quería hacer nada solo llorar._

_**Fin flash-back**_

Vaya… gokudera si metió la pata –yamamoto no sabia que decir o hacer… no era muy bueno consolando gente, mucho menos mujeres- C-como puedo ayudarte…

N-no… el que debe de solucionar esto es solo gokudera, el es el que tiene que arreglar esto… siempre sera mi primer amor pero… no por eso soportare sus ataques de celos y desconfianzas… me duele el saber que no confie en mi

E-entonces… bueno… ya no eres… no-novia de gokudera?

N-no… y es que no se que hacer, yo… yo lo amo de verdad fue el primer amor de haru –yamamoto abrazo a haru… no podía seguir permitiendo que ella llorara asi… y haru se sorprendió mucho al sentir el duro pecho de yamamoto y sentir ese calido sentimiento de protección… cosa que sentía rara vez con gokudera cuando este la abrazaba rara vez… yamamoto es gentil y siempre sonríe, lo contrario gokudera y eso le gustaba ¿Por qué nunca se fijo en ese detalle?

*.*.*.*.*

Un albino caminaba por la noche con una bolsa en mano gruñendo y con un cigarro en la boca, no había mucha luz pero no le importaba, lo único importante las palabras de la chica

¡TU NO AMAS A HARU!

Porque sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara al escuchar esas palabras, porque no pudo decirle que también la amaba y no desearía nunca alejarse de ella porque era lo mas importante para el, porque se marcho y se alejo de ella cuando podría correr y abrazarla, despues besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero solo le vino una palabra a la cabeza "Cursi" ese no era el estilo de el, MALDITO ORGULLO porque siempre lo empeoras todo! Ahora tenia que arreglar las cosas con la estúpida mujer pero joder! Es difícil y mas con las palabras que la mujer estúpida le dijo ¿Qué coños podría hacer?

Maldicion! Esa mujer es problemática y mucho!

Go-gokudera-kun –se escucho una voz familiar para el albino-

DECIMO! Que hace aquí!

Estaba buscando a yamamoto-san porque se veía un poco raro pero lo perdi de vista

Ese estúpido fanatico del beisbol…

Ano… gokudera-kun

Que pasa decimo? Esta herido, lo llevo a algún lado?

N-no solo que es un poco raro no verte con haru paso algo?

-Gokudera solo bajo su cabeza- No nada esta bien decimo… esa estúpida mujer…

Gokudera-kun que paso entre haru y tu

Gokudera le conto lo sucedido con haru y tsuna solo se quedo con la boca abierta porque no podía creer que se enojara solo porque hibari entrenaba a haru… eso para el era lo mas tonto que pudo haber hecho

Gokudera-kun no crees que te enojaste sin motivos?

No decimo! Ella tiene la culpa, por favor quien entrenaría con ese estúpido emo!

Gokudera-kun esta bien tener celos pero… creo que no fueron bueno motivos para enojarte a si con ella y cortarla

No se que hacer decimo… talvez si la ame pero porque no pude decírselo?

Gokudera-kun… estas seguro de lo que sientes por haru?

Esa estúpida mujer! Causándome problemas aquí –Señalo su corazón- es tan estúpido el amor

Pero necesario… tienes que arreglar las cosas con mi one-chan…-Tsuna suspiro no quería decirlo pero si no lo decía gokudera no haría nada para reparar lo que hizo- Es una orden del decimo vongola y si no cumples con la misión seras relevado de tu cargo

H-hai! Decimo no fallare –Gokudera se fue para arreglar todo por ordenes del decimo-

*.*.*.*

Yamamoto fue a dejar a haru a su casa y esta fue a su cuarto sin cenar por llegar tarde pero no le importaba, no tenia animos ni de comer y se quedo dormida pero al poco rato algo hizo que ella se despertaba… estaban aventando piedritas a su cuarto

Hahi? Quien esta aventando cosas en las ventanas de los demás a estas horas! Haru esta molesta –Haru se aproximo hacia la ventana y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a un albino fumando con unas cuantas piedras en la mano, haru abri la ventana- Que estas haciendo hayato! Despertaras a mis padre!

Tengo que hablar contigo… -Gokudera se escuchaba serio-

Ah si? –Haru bajo las escaleras a urtadillas y abrio la puerta sin hacer ruido- que quieres haru tiene sueño y necesita descansar… habla ahora

Tch… no me ordenes cosas estúpida mujer

Entonces contesta porque vino a casa de haru

Porque quiero arreglar todo –Gokudera agarro de la muñeca a haru y la beso y esta después de unos segundos correspondió el beso con lo cual gokudera bajo sus manos hacia las caderas de haru… después de acabarse el oxigeno se separaron-

Esa es tu manera de disculparte conmigo?

Tal vez…

Pues procurare pelearme mas seguido contigo…

Yo también…-Gokudera y haru volvieron a besarse pero no sabían que algo muy malo llegaría a las vidas de esos dos enamorados…-

**Uuuh! Lo termine aa soy tan feliz *Lagrimas de felicidad* esperen la continuación ;)**


	5. El plan de rachel

Ella es la chica rachel-san? -Decia una joven de cabello rubio-

Si, la novia de hayato-kun -Decia otra joven mas hermosa que la primera con una cabello largo y negro- Mi querido hayato deseara nunca haberme rechazado, mi amor es mas grande y Miura no me lo quitara

Espero sus ordenes rachel-san

Trae a Hayato y Miura... mi plan no puede fallar

Los traigo juntos señorita?

No, primero traeme a mi querido hayato... asi mi plan comenzara

Como ordene -Aquella chica desaparecio de entre las sombras-

Hayato-kun solo seras para mi

*.*.*.*

Gokudera-san! -Gritaban una multitud de chicas atras de el guardian de la tormenta que sostenia a alguien de la muñeca-

Mierda... mierda... mierda, DEJEN DE SEGUIRME JODER! -Gritaba gokudera mientras corria todo lo que podia-

Ha-hayato! deja de correr!

No! si paro esas locas me mataran ademas estamos juntos en esto

Porque son tus fans no mias!

Eres mi novia mujer, estamos en las buenas y las malas

Que lindo... pero... NO ES MI PROBLEMAS EL QUE SEAS TAN SEXI-DESU!

-Gokudera paro en seco- Soy que? -Decia sin voltear a ver a haru-

E-eres... e-eres muy sim...simpatico

No, no dijiste eso -Gokudera volteo a ver a su novia con una sonrisa muy divertida?- Dijiste, No es mi problema el que seas tan sexi-desu -Remedo-

-Haru se puso muy roja- Va-vaya ya no nos persiguen... ja, ja, ja -Decia con nerviosismo-

No cambies el tema miura -Gokudera se acercaba peligrosamente a haru y acariciaba la mejilla de su novia con su mano derecha- que sexi puedo llegar a ser eh... H-A-R-U? -Decia con un tono de voz seductora-

Pu-pues haru no lo sa-sabe... -Haru se puso aun mas roja mientras gokudera se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro- Ha-hayato no se acerque tanto-desu

Porque?... acaso soy demaciado irresistible miura -Gokudera puso su mano atras del cuello de haru ya que su otra mano estaba en la mejilla de la castaña- Me vas a negar lo que acabas de decir

N-no... hayato es sexi pero tambien muy idiota -Haru acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y se besaron, de esos besos que se dan como si fuera el ultimo, intenso, salvaje, tierno, profundo, doloroso y dulce (._. la mente retorcida de su querida escritora)-

-Ambos se separaron con la respiracion agitada- No hay nadie en mi departamento y esta muy cerca de aqui (se aproxima el lemon :3)

-Haru se puso muy roja- QUE TONTERIAS DICES HAYATO! Haru quiere estar pura hasta que se case -(Lemon adios... agradezcanle a haru agua fiestas ¬¬)-

Tch pero que niña -(de hecho ¬¬) Hayato abrazo a haru- Cuando estes lista -Le susurro en su oido-

Gracias... te amo

Y yo a ti...

No muy lejos de ahi dos sombras observaban todo...

Pero que estupida es miura, mira que rechazar a el mas guapo y deseado de namimori, una oportunidad como esa de acostarse con hayato-kun!

Señorita rachel-san usted tambien es muy deseada

Si, pero no por el... nadie... NADIE ME RECHAZA

*.*.*.*

Ha-haru... estas un po-poco rara...

A si? mmmm... haru no sabe a que se refiere yamamoto-san -Decia haru con voz seductora, haru vestia con un falda muy cortita que apenas cubrias sus bragas, un top que le hacia resaltar sus senos, dos muñequeras en cada mano color negro, tenia el cabello suelto y con sus labios pintados con un color rojo intenso- Acaso haru tiene que se castigada por actuar raro? -Haru se sento en las piernas de yamamoto-

Pe-pero haru... que pasa con gokudera?

Gokudera?... quien es gokudera?, yo solo quiero hacer muuuy feliz a yamamoto-san -Haru beso intensamente a yamamoto y este correspondiendole el beso mientras ponia sus manos en las caderas de la chica, ella al sentir el tacto de el guardian engancho sus piernas en la cadera de yamamoto-

Haru... no cre que sea -Haru le puso su dedo en la boca de yamamoto-

Shhh... tu siempre has querido que sea tuya yamamoto

Ha-haru...

.

.

.

.

-Yamamoto abrio sus ojos y observo que estaba en la sala de tsuna- Fue un sueño... solo un sueño... -Susurro- Haru...

yamamoto-san se encuentra bien? -Decia haru que se acerco a yamamoto- Esta sudando

N-no te preocupes haru jajajajjaja estoy muy bien

Mmmmm... ok -Haru sonrio lo que provoco un muy leve sonrojo en el guardian de la lluvia-

2 figuras observaban a yamamoto y haru desde fuera

Yamamoto takeshi... un gran deportista... el es clave en mi plan, Sekai!

Hai, rachel-san

Trata de juntar a esos dos -Señalo a yamamoto y haru- Asi ella convivira mas con el guardian y se distanciara de hayato

Entonces el plan anterior ya no se realizara madam?

Si, es el principal pero con yamamoto takeshi cerca de haru nos facilitara las cosas y asi hayato-kun sera solo para mi

Como ordene rachel-san

Continuara...

**Soy mala lo se muaja muaja ok no... ._. mmmm bueno este cap lo hice corto porque no eh tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente y perdon por las faltas de ortografia no me da micho tiempo de corregirlas, Reviews?**


	6. Me caso

Hayato, en verdad haru necesita dormir

Mujer tonta, ni siquiera puedo tener un momento contigo, solos!

Pe-pero estamos hablando por teléfono hayato, a las 3 de la mañana!

Pero no puedo dormir joder!

Eso es porque hayato come muchos dulces antes de dormir-desu

Tch….

Nada de "tch" esto no está bien hayato te hará daño… y a haru también

Que tonta

Hahi, haru no es tonta

Entonces que eres

Soy tu novia y merezco un poco de respeto hayato

-El albino se acomodo en su cama y bostezo- Ya tengo sueño, hasta mañana mujer –Gokudera colgó sin esperar la despedida de la castaña-

Hahi, hayato?... HAYATO! –Haru aventó el celular a su mesa de noche- Tonto hayato, primero hace que haru se despierte a las 3 am y después cuelga sin despedirse apropiadamente –Haru se acomodo en su cama refunfuñando-

Al día siguiente haru asistió a la escuela normalmente y a la hora de la salida alguien la jalo hacia un callejón tapándole la boca

No te muevas estúpida –La persona le quito la mano de la boca-

Déjame ir!

Tengo órdenes de llevarte con Rachel-san, eso te lo buscaste por estar con su propiedad

Hahi, a que te refieres!

Hayato Gokudera es solo de mi señora, pero que zorra eres miura

No le permito que insulte a haru!

Tu vienes conmigo, para presentarte ante Rachel-san y que te de tu merecido castigo

No espera, haru no ah hecho nada porfav…. –La persona misteriosa le tapo de nuevo la boca y después le golpeo en la nuca para que se desmayara-

*.*.*.*

Hayato estaba en la puerta de la escuela de miura como lo hacía siempre pero al ver que no salía y casi la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían retirado comenzó a preocuparse, un hombre iba a cerrar la puerta pero hayato lo detuvo.

Oiga usted! No puede cerrar la puerta todavía hay una estudiante dentro –Dijo tirando su cigarro-

Lo siento niño pero ya no hay nadie, todos los salones están vacios así como los baños y la dirección –El hombre cerro la gran reja beige del colegio y coloco un candado un poco oxidado en dos orificios para que se cerrara completamente- Tal vez la persona a la que buscas ya se haya marchado niño, será mejor que te vayas ya va a llover

-Gokudera elevo la vista y noto que efectivamente estaba muy nublado- Tch… esa mujer me las pagara –Gokudera dio media vuelta y se marcho-

*.*.*.*

La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente hasta adaptarse a los leves rayos de sol que iluminaban la tétrica habitación

Hahi donde esta haru? –Miura comenzó a inspexionar el cuarto con la mirada- Dangerus…- Haru trato de levantarse pero al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo derecho- Auch… hayato… ayúdame

*.*.*.*

Hayato abrió los ojos de golpe ya que escucho la voz de su amada e insoportable novia ~Ayúdame~ volvió a escuchar el albino, se altero un poco.

Do-donde esta mujer? –Movió sus ojos con la esperanza de localizar a haru- Haru donde estas!

Gokudera-kun?, no deberías estar con haru?

De-decimo! –Gokudera puso una cara seria- La estúpida mujer… no sé donde esta, fui a su escuela para esperarla como siempre pero no estaba… y no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento

No encuentras a haru?... llamémosle a su celular

Tiene razón decimo –Gokudera iba a agarrar el celular pero comenzó a sonar- Quien podrá ser?

Ha de ser haru, gokudera-kun contesta!

S-si decimo –Gokudera puso el teléfono en su oreja- Mujer estúpida donde estas!

Oh, hayato-kun no deberías de ser tan grosero con tu novia –Hayato abrió los ojos como platos-

Ra-Rachel…

Así es amado hayato, cuánto tiempo sin hablarnos

Teme… donde esta haru!

Eh?... a la mujer castaña, está en mi cuarto especial con rica

Maldición… que quieres, porque tienes a haru!

Veras hayato ella te alejo de mí y eso no lo puedo dejar así, tú eres mío hayato

Suéltala maldita perra!

Pero que malo eres hayato-kun, solo me quiero divertir escuchando los gritos de tu noviecita

Que quieres

Que seas mi esposo hayato-kun

Tsk… casarnos… no puedo amo a la mujer estúpida

NO! TÚ DEBES AMARME A MI HAYATO

No puedo

Entonces ella morirá

…

Vamos hayato-kun no tienes tiempo de pensar tu ex-novia no podrá esperar mucho

E-está bien, me casare contigo -*Maldición, maldición*-

Qué bien que aceptaste hayato-kun!, Te amo

…

Di que me amas hayato!

T-te a-amo…

Mucho mejor hayato-kun, tendrás que venir a mi casa ahí está esa mujer, tendrás que decirle que nos casaremos en 1 semana

S-si

Bueno hayato-kun te espero a las 5:00 nos vemos –Rachel colgó el teléfono-

Gokudera-kun que paso como esta haru? –Gokudera guardo su teléfono y le salió una lágrima-

Me voy a casar decimo

Hiiiii gokudera-kun no te puedes casar con haru todavía están en secundaria!

No es con ella… si no con… alguien mas

Pero… -Gokudera interrumpió a tsuna-

El secuestro, esa maldita perra el secuestro… tenía que aceptar casarme con Rachel si no lo hacía… haru…

Gokudera-kun…

Lo siento decimo tengo que cumplir mi promesa… le enviare una invitación de la… bo-boda –Hizo una sonrisa fingida y se fue-

Esto no se puede quedar así –Tsuna agarro su teléfono y marco un numero-

Si?

Yamamoto-san necesito de tu ayuda

Que pasa tsuna, vamos a jugar a la mafia otra vez?

Secuestraron a haru… necesito que sigas a gokudera-kun para impedir que dañen a haru y el se case

De que hablas tsuna?... qué pasa con haru?

-Tsuna le conto todo a yamamoto, este acepto en seguir a gokudera y rescatar a haru-

*.*.*.*

Gokudera llego a la mansión de Rachel y entro ya que la puerta estaba abierta

RACHEL AQUÍ ESTOY!

-De pronto se escucharon pasos- Hayato-kun! –Rachel corrió hacia gokudera y lo abrazo, este solo se quedo parado- Pero mira qué guapo estas! –Rachel lo beso pero él no le correspondió y ella se separo de el- Estas enojado hayato-kun?

Quiero ver a haru… quiero despedirme

De acuerdo –Rachel chasqueo sus dedos y 2 hombres aventaron a haru al piso-

Itai… hahi hayato! –Haru trato de pararse pero cayó de nuevo por su tobillo-

HARU! –Gokudera corrió hacia la castaña y se agacho para estar a su altura y la abrazo- Perdón…

Hahi, no se preocupe hayato, haru está bien ahora que estas tu-desu

Haru… perdona pero ya no podremos vernos más…

Po-porque hayato?

Me casare… con Rachel –Gokudera señalo a la mujer y ella se acerco-

Así es niña, el se casara conmigo –Rachel beso a gokudera y para sorpresa de la primera el correspondió el beso-

Pa-paren por favor… paren –Haru comenzó a llorar y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos-

-Ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva- Lo siento haru… y-yo la a-amo

… -Haru no dijo nada, solo se paro lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a caminar cojeando- Sean felices…

Haru… -Ella volteo y el la beso mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se salían de los ojos del guardián de la tormenta, haru lo empujo y le dio una cachetada-

No me toques… por favor… -Dijo la chica con voz apagada- Como dije sean felices…

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y haru salió de ahí

Hayato-kun ahora hay que preparar todo para la boda no tenemos tiempo!

… -Gokudera estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando la puerta por la cual salió su amada-

De pronto la puerta se abrió completamente y en ella estaba el beisbolista y tsuna (tsuna en la forma de última voluntad)

No permitiré que un miembro de los vongola se case por obligación de ti Rachel

E-el decimo vongola!?

_CONTINUARA_


End file.
